dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Royce
Owned by Carn |-|Magical Info= |-|Other Info= |style="width: 45%"| |} History Jack Royce was born to Ian and Hannah Royce, a middle-class Scottish couple. He was the oldest of three boys, Sander Royce is about 2 1/2 years younger than Jack and Joe Royce is around six years younger. For all intents and purposes they looked like your average Scottish family, Ian was a pilot in the Royal Air Force and Hannah was a stay-at-home mom. However, every family has their secrets and the Royces have a bunch of them. First of all, Ian wasn't human. Or he was, but he was a human with special powers. You see, Ian was a wizard. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to obtain a magical education before joining the Royal Air Force. Normally, Ian wouldn't have told Hannah, and he didn't until Jack was born. You see, magical blood is dominant which meant Jack was a wizard, just like Ian. That actually didn't bother Hannah all that much and for a while, things were good. There were no secrets and the only thing the family had to hide was Jack and Ian's magical powers. Plenty of families did that, so it wasn't a big deal. Eventually, Sander and Joe were born and even after that, things were still good. Until Jack was bout eight years old that was. Sander was teasing Jack, it was a fairly normal occurrence and not that concerning since most siblings teased each other. But Jack didn't have the patience to deal with it on that particular day and snapped at Sander to go away. Sander refused and continued to harass Jack, until suddenly and very out of the blue, Sander flew backward and hit a window. Jack hadn't even laid a finger on him, but since he wasn't muggle-born... Hannah knew that it was actually Jack's fault. Not that he had any control of it, but from that day on, Hannah never once interfered on Jack's behalf when Sander was teasing him. She told Ian not to get involved either, that Jack was dangerous and this was his punishment. Ian didn't agree with that, but he stayed quiet for one reason. His whole blood family was dead, his own family was through Hannah. He wasn't about to chance that so he stayed quiet and let Sander have his way with Jack. As the years passed, the teasing got worse and worse, it got the point where Jack avoided being around Sander at all costs. He just didn't feel safe around his younger brother anymore. Sander's words made Jack feel worthless and took away all of his sense of self-worth and his parents never did a thing. Hogwarts was the one safe haven for Jack. Jack was a Gryffindor and Sander was a Slytherin, so they didn't see much of each other, especially when Jack avoided the younger boy at all costs. It was in Jack's fifth year that things came to head. It was Christmas break and the Royce brothers were home for Christmas. Sander, as usual, was teasing Jack. The older boy was doing his best to just ignore it, but Sander was being particularly cruel that day, and along with a lack of sleep and an overall feeling of just wanting to feel safe again... Jack got up, punched Sander straight in the jaw and ran out of the house. Not knowing where else to go, Jack ran to the police station in town. When Jack told them what had been happening at his house for the past seven years, the policemen took action. They went to his house and arrested Hannah for child neglect and Sander was arrested for felony-level harassment. The trial that followed was ugly and both Hannah and Sander belittled Jack the entire time, saying that he just had to go grow a thicker skin and get over it. Ian, who finally had enough of Hannah and her manipulative ways filed for divorce as well. After a messy process, Hannah was found guilty of child cruelty and sentenced to 10 years in prison, whereas Sander was tried in the magical world, found guilty of felony-level harassment and given five years in Azkaban. Ian divorced Hannah and was given custody of Jack and Joe whereas Sander was stuck with Hannah. It couldn't have been more than a week after that whole mess was over that Jack was asked out on a date by one of his close friends, Riva Rolls. Now Jack had never thought of her in that light before, but it didn't repulse him so he accepted and they went on a date shortly thereafter. It went pretty well, and so they agreed to go on another. And another, until finally after the fifth date, Jack asked Riva to be his girlfriend and she accepted. Jack and Riva were the new power couple of Hogwarts, and their circle of friends quickly referred to them as squad mom and dad. They didn't think they would be that great parents... but their friends kept at it. Jack and Riva eventually graduated Hogwarts, and Jack became a healer at St. Mungo's. However, Jack quickly started going stir-crazy... apparently being in a hospital all day just wasn't working for him, even if he was an Emergency Room like setting such as Creature-Induced Injuries. He eventually switched jobs and became a mediwizard, a job that fit him much better. On Jack and Riva's fifth anniversary, Jack got down on one knee and proposed to the love of his life. Riva accepted and they were married within six months, much to the delight of their friends. Jack and Riva knew they wanted kids of their own... but Riva just couldn't seem to get pregnant. After two years of no luck, they went to St. Mungo's where they were told that Riva was barren and would never have kids of her own. Of course, the couple was devastated by the news, but Jack quickly got another idea. They would adopt. It was brilliant, they could kids a better home than their current one and still, know the joys of parenthood. Of course, Riva's job decided that's when they had to move to Denmark. But that was alright. They would adopt a danish kid. Both parents agreed, they wanted a daughter. So upon arriving in Denmark and getting settled they went to a magical Danish orphanage to find a child to adopt. They eventually found one, a little girl named Emmelie. She was about four years old at the time and both parents adored her. They filled out the paperwork and took Emmelie home with them. Emmelie was almost six years old when the family had to move again, this time to Greece. Once again, Jack and Riva decided to adopt another kid, and once again it was girl. A girl that had apparently washed up on the shores of Greece and was magical... the two parents wanted to give this little girl a good home so they took her home with them. Her name was Ceres. About a year and a half later, the little family moved to Romania because of Riva's job again. They decided that this could be a fun little thing... each country they have to live in, they'd adopt a kid. They took in a foster kid named Aloria Harris and after a few months officially adopted her. Pretty much on schedule for two years after they arrived, the family once again was forced to move. This time to Portugal. The family took in a foster kid named Milena and they continued to foster her till Riva was told she had to move again. By this point, all four kids had started their education at Beauxbatons. Luckily, they only had to move to France, but they still had to officially adopt Milena if they wanted her to stay, which Jack and Riva most definitely did, so once again the family adopted and moved out of the country. When the family arrived in France, they went to another orphanage and took in a girl named Francesca Bernini. At this point, Jack and Riva had five kids to care for and they decided that was enough. Their family was officially complete. Even if they had to move again, which seemed likely, they wouldn't adopt any more kids. And of course, they were right. Roughly a year after adopting Francesca, Riva was told she had to move to England, Jack and Riva's original home. All their kids will be off to Hogwarts next term, and the couple is bound and determined to stay in England. No more moving. Personality When you first meet Jack, he may come off as a little cold and not very welcoming. He's this big 6-foot tall guy, that probably weighs in at about 190 pounds, most of it from muscle. He's kind of intimidating, to say the least. However, that being said, if you stop and talk to Jack, you'll quickly discover he has what many call a heart of gold. He cares about everyone a great deal and truly wants to make the world a safer place. He loves helping people, even random strangers. He's the guy that'll pick you up and make sure you're alright after you fall (probably because he bumped into you, he's kinda clumsy... okay he's very clumsy). Either way, Jack hates to see people in pain and wants nothing from helping other people other than the satisfaction that he made a difference in someone's day. He's a Boy Scout really. Jack is the friend that you can call at 1 in the morning after a long night of partying, be 100 miles from his current location and totally wasted, without a drop of fuel in your tank, and he'll swing his legs out of bed, grab a cup of coffee and be on his way to your location in less than ten minutes. Doesn't matter where you are, when it is, or what trouble you're in, Jack will drop everything he's doing and come save your sorry behind. He's quite possibly the most loyal friend you'll ever have. Jack is the shoulder that you can cry on after a long day at work after your mom dies, after you girlfriend/boyfriend dumps you... doesn't matter. He'll be there for you, no matter what, and he never expects anything in return, except your continuing friendship. Jack is fiercely protective of his friends and family and that's when you'll see him use all of his strength to his advantage. Jack can throw one heck of a punch, believe me. He once broke a guy's nose after he groped a female classmate. The guy learned his lesson and luckily for Jack, no repercussions were given. It just goes to show you... don't mess with Jack's friends and family, you will regret it. All that said, Jack isn't perfect. Far from it. As evidenced by breaking that guy's nose, he's got a short fuse when it comes to certain things, and it won't take much prodding for Jack to revert to physicality. He's also extremely self-deprecating due to the emotional abuse perpetrated by Sander. Jack honestly feels like he has zero worth and value at times, and occasionally feels like he's not doing enough for everybody else, because of the mere fact that they're friends with someone such as himself. He's got a rather low self-esteem, but only if someone he's close with is calling him names. He really could care less about what strangers think of him. Family Relationships Family= |-|Friends= |-|Acquaintances= |-|Enemies= Classes OWLs= |-|NEWTs= Appearance Details= |-|Extra Images= Credit to Carn for coding. Credit to Brocky and Tiger for Inspiration. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Adults Category:Name begins with "J" Category:Half-Blood Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Right Handed Category:Born in Scotland Category:Scottish Category:Unlisted Wand Category:Patronus Listed Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Large Patronus Category:Straight Category:Carnarvan Category:Speaks Danish Category:Speaks Greek Category:Speaks French Category:Married Characters